What Could Have Been
by Fiora Scarlet
Summary: With Ren hospitalized, Nora thinks back on the recent events, along with news of his condition. In memory of the late Monty Oum, God bless and I hope you rest peacefully on the other side. You will be missed.


It was such a simple mission. Just a simple Grimm clearout mission. How did it end like this?

Nora was rife with worry, of course. Ren had been hospitalized after their mission was over. They were misinformed on the number of Grimm there would be, and because of that Ren was suffering.

'An allergic reaction…?'

Nora remembered the first time she heard the doctors tell her that. It all felt so surreal. Jaune and Pyrrha were still at Beacon, of course worried for their friend but studying nonetheless. They needed something, _anything _to take their minds off what happened. When the doctors had told them his condition was due to a reaction rather than an injury, they couldn't believe it. All the threats that the Grimm posed, all the people that fall in battle with them, and when Ren gets injured by a Death Stalker stinger it isn't even the venom that harms him, but rather the flesh of the Grimm that gives him an allergic reaction? Nora cried so much that night, hoping upon hope that when she woke up in the morning he'd be right there next to her, sleeping peacefully as though nothing had ever happened. Of course, that wasn't the case, and every day she woke with a heavy heart, fearing the worst.

Ten days had passed since he fell into his coma, and Ren required emergency treatment due to a sudden decline in his condition. The reaction had caused several infections to his organs, and all of a sudden something as simple as an allergy had escalated into something that threatened to kill him from the inside out. Even Jaune and Pyrrha skipped classes that day, opting instead to wait with Nora at the hospital.

The doctors wheeled him into the surgery, one which seemed to drag on forever. An hour passed. Then two. It felt like it was never going to end, like Ren would forever be in that comatose state. Then, after the third hour the lead doctor finally left the surgery, his face wearing a bitter smile. He didn't even have to say anything. Nora and the others already knew what had happened.

'I'm truly sorry. We did everything we could, but I'm afraid Ren did not make it. Our thoughts will be with you during this difficult time.'

Nora couldn't stop the tears flooding from her eyes, Jaune and Pyrrha crying into each other's shoulders.

'_**IT'S NOT FAIR! IT ISN'T FAIR, DAMN IT! WHY REN? WHY DID IT HAVE TO BE REN?!'**_

Nora's painstaking screams rang through the halls, the other patients not saying anything out of respect. They knew how hard it must have been to lose one of your best friends just like that, and silently mourned the loss of the brave Hunter whose fate was doomed to death.

Back at Beacon, things were not the same that night. The three of them didn't share a single word among them, soundlessly allowing themselves to succumb to sleep instead. It had been a hard and painful day for them all, and they just wanted to forget about it, to pretend it never existed, however impossible that may be.

* * *

Waking in the morning, Nora was in a cold sweat.

'A… nightmare…?'

She breathed a sigh of relief through hyperventilated gasps as she realised that the whole ordeal had been naught but mere illusion, knowing that Ren was at least still with them for the time being. However, when she headed over to the hospital she heard something that made her want to vomit.

'He needs… emergency surgery?'

'I'm afraid so, yes. His condition dramatically worsened overnight, so he will be undergoing surgery very shortly. I'm sorry, but you won't be able to come in until it's over. I hope you understand.'

_Please… no… this can't be happening!_

Unlike her dream, Pyrrha and Jaune were not here. They didn't know about Ren's current condition, and Nora decided it best not to worry them about it, instead shouldering the pain herself as she waited. One hour, then two. It was exactly the same as her nightmare. And then the third hour came, and along with it came the lead doctor just like she had dreamt, only this time he was still wearing his surgeons mask. Pulling it down, a ray of hope lit up inside her as she saw his grin.

'The surgery was a success! Lie Ren is going to be just fine. He's awake now, but we're just going to run some tests first to make sure he's fit to leave and then you'll be able to see him.'

Nora was ecstatic with happiness, her heart pounding in her chest at the joyous news.

_Ren… thank God!_

After around half an hour, Ren was finally released from the hospital, meeting the impatient arms of the ginger who had loyally awaited his awakening all this time. She couldn't stop herself, so she planted a kiss on his cheek.

'Don't you ever leave me again, Ren!'

With a small chuckle he returned the kiss, pecking her on the cheek and making Nora blush.

'Don't worry, I don't plan on going anywhere. Besides, even if I did pass away, I know I'd always be in your hearts, right?'

'Yeah…' Nora said, intoxicated by her happiness and love.

'Come on,' Ren told her, 'let's go back to Beacon. Together.'

'Together.'

_Thank you for giving my Ren back to me. If there is a God, I'll never forget this favour!_


End file.
